Lost Love
by Gaefen
Summary: It's been ten years since Uchiha Sasuke disappeared from her life.


Gosu: First Naruto fanfiction, yay! So far it's a oneshot, if I finish Bloody Secrets I might go back and make this a series instead. It depends. Anyways, enjoy. There is a separate chapter where I've made a lemon which you can find under 'My Stories' in my profile. You can read this up t'ill "Why?" then read the lemon, or whatever you'd prefer. It's up to you. Encourage your friends who like or are SasuSaku fans to read this! Thanks in advance!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, not mine times ten to the power of infinity. "Sorry" by Prince (BBT) also not mine [video link in my profile - has english subs].

* * *

Lost Love

It's been ten years since the love of her dreams disappeared from her life.

Sakura Haruno, now twenty-two, works as a part-time ninja medic at Konoha Hospital. Everyday, she would always seem like she's happy to others, and that she had moved on with her life. She had friends that would always encourage her, and give her the support she needed. But, deep inside the depths of her own heart, she felt that it wasn't enough. There was an empty hole in her heart, that was left untended over the years.

Her inner self controlled her temporarily at day, always faking a smile at her friends; or shaking them off with her usual excuses that she can't make it to parties or other events that they had pre-planned for her. She would always go to work with a fake smile and fake happy personality, hiding the fact that she was in pain inside her heart. She felt it was too painful to let anyone else know, and she didn't want to be a burden on anyone either.

She had a secret that nobody knew of. Every night, she would cry in her sleep, always dreaming about what happened ten years ago. That very night, when Sasuke Uchiha walked out of her life.

–

_Sakura was on her way to her room, from an exhausting night at the ramen shop with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. Smiling, she went next door to Sasuke's and knocked lightly on the door._

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

_No answer came from behind the door. Sakura knocked again._

"_Sasuke-kun? Are you sleeping?"_

_Still no answer came. Sakura pondered to herself. _

_'That's weird. He usually doesn't sleep at this hour. Maybe I should check on him.'_

_She hesitated before opening the door, which revealed to be unlocked. The door creaked open, and Sakura peeked inside. She saw no signs of Sasuke. His drawers were left open and empty, his room was an entire mess. _

"_Jeez! What is he up to?"_

_She looked around and noticed an open window._

"_No! He couldn't have!"_

_She rushed out of his room and ran down the hallway, racing to the gates. There she saw Sasuke leaving. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly from behind._

"_Sasuke-kun! Don't go! Please!" she cried._

"_Sakura …"_

"_I've loved you for the longest time, did you know? Ever since we were little. I know I sound like a complete selfish idiot. But, you've got friends here. If you leave, everyone will miss you. Even Naruto. So, don't go."_

_Sakura wasn't holding onto Sasuke, who vanished and appeared behind her._

"_Sakura … thank you."_

_He knocked her unconscious, placing her on a bench and left. Leaves scattered into the wind, as Sakura's tears continued to fall down her face throughout the long night._

–

Every time she woke from the same dream, she would always go down to the gateway. She would stand there for hours, remembering each and every detail of what happened between them that night. And every time, she would walk back to her room, traumatized. She would always go back to bed, crying herself to sleep. Tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, and the day after that; everyday would be the same.

Today was a new fresh day at work. But to Sakura, it felt oddly the same, even if she didn't show it to everyone around her. She was busying healing a patient, who had a large gash on their left leg. She gave the patient, her usual fake, warm smile.

"Okay, all done. Now once a week, make sure you apply new bandages dipped in this medicine the nurse prepared for you so that it'll heal in about a month or so. Understand?"

The girl nodded, flashing Sakura a happy smile.

"Good, now off you go. Make sure you get home safely!"

The girl walked off with the help of a nurse. Sakura sighed, another tiring day passes by once again. She looked at the clock, it was noon, which meant that work was done for Sakura. She went into the change room and changed her clothes. She hung her medic clothes on a clothes hanger and stuffed it into her locker and slammed it shut. Sakura swiped her card on the sign out section and placed her card into one of the empty card holders that had her name on it. She said goodbye to her colleagues at the hospital and left.

On her way around Konoha, she noticed Naruto coming out of the ramen shop with Hinata. Sakura sighed heavily.

_'They look like they're having a great time. I wish I could be like that.' _

Tears welled up in her eyes, she willed herself to stop them from falling. She knew that there would never be a day where she would be truly happy without Sasuke around. She bent her head down and briskly walked past the two lovers, feeling a little jealous and happy for them at the same time. She dragged herself to the grocery store, and bought a few things she could go home and cook for herself to eat, alone.

She walked back to her room, the same old room she lived in ten years ago. She dropped her groceries on the kitchen counter and began stuffing them into her fridge. She took out some vegetables, potatoes, and instant ramen. She began to wash the vegetables and potatoes in the sink, rinsing them thoroughly before taking them out and chopping them into bite size pieces and putting them into an empty pot with hot water on the stove. She ripped open the bag of instant ramen and took out the seasoning and soup base before dumping the noodles into the pot, setting the stove on 'HI'. She ripped open the seasoning and soup base, pouring it into the pot and stirring it until it was mixed in with the water. She closed the lid and left it to boil for a few minutes before turning off the stove. After letting it cool down for a solid thirty minutes, Sakura carried the pot to the kitchen table and poured the contents into a large empty noodle bowl.

She sat down and ate her ramen, which she would always cook for lunch everyday. She didn't even bother cooking dinner because she was always full from eating three bags of instant ramen with vegetables and potatoes. Even though she knew it wasn't healthy for her, she didn't care. She didn't care for anything anymore. She only yearned for Sasuke's return, which never happened. But Sakura never gave up hope like other girls did. She still loved him, even if he would never love her back. She didn't care what others thought. It didn't matter to her.

She grabbed her bowl and pot and placed them in the sink to wash. After washing the dishes, she wiped her hands dry and threw away the leftover garbage on her counter. She walked into her living room and stared at the clock on the wall until it was 4pm. Then she got up, and went to the shower. She dried herself and blow dried her hair, and wore a light tank-top underneath her sleeping gown. She walked out of her bathroom and into her bedroom. She slipped into her bed, and slowly drifted to sleep.

Sakura tossed and turned into her sleep. Tears fell from her eyes as she woke up crying again. Sakura tossed away her blankets to the side, sliding out of bed and into her slippers. She walked to her door and stepped outside, the cold wind collided with her skin; making her feel cold. But she didn't shiver, she was already used to it. She made her way down to the gateway again, stepping outside to the where the tree and bench were. Sakura stood still, as the wind blew against her face, carrying her tears. Her tears kept flowing down her cheeks, she didn't bother to wipe them dry. She knew it would always end like this. She knew the one thing she kept denying herself: Sasuke would never come back to her.

She couldn't see anything anymore. There was something in front of her, but she couldn't tell what it was. Feeling depressed once more, Sakura turned around and walked back through the gateway. Until something grabbed her, and pulled her to them. Someone was hugging her tightly, but who? The mysterious stranger leaned next to her ear and whispered into the air,

"I've missed you, Sakura."

Sakura gasped.

_'No! It can't be!' _

She knew who it was. It was Uchiha Sasuke, _her_ Sasuke-kun. But she didn't want to believe it, because she still believe it was a endless dream. The same dream she dreamt of over and over again. She struggled against his iron grip.

"No! Let go of me!"

Sakura finally broke free from his grasp. She tried to run away, but soon found herself back into his grasp. The wind blew her hair, letting him take in the scent of her hair. Tears fell from her eyes again, as she choked out the one word she longed to say.

"Why?"

Sasuke stood silent as he hugged Sakura tightly to his chest, leaning towards her ear and whispered something inaudible.

"Eh?"

He took off his parka and wrapped her around it. Sakura's sudden coldness drifted away, feeling warm again. He slipped on his noise-shutting headphones on her head and lifted her off of her feet. As they slowly made their way to her room, Sakura heard a song playing through his headphones.

**I've not heard from you for a long time**

**The last text message, when was that?**

**I missed our appointment again. **

**Sorry, it was truly unintentional **

**Sometimes, I wasn't able to accompany you**

**You would always say, "It's alright"**

**I couldn't let go of my capriciousness**

**Sorry, I shouldn't have made you sad**

**Sometimes, you would allow me**

**Letting out my outburst of male chauvinism**

**Sometimes, you would act like you didn't know**

**Silently, giving me some space**

**All these, actually I've kept them silently in my heart**

**Please forgive me, for not knowing how to make you happy**

**Please forgive me, for not knowing how to listen to your heart**

**Thinking about the past, I've learned to make you feel more at ease**

**Don't be spiteful, don't act foolishly, don't give up**

**I'm saying, "Sorry"**

**Sometimes, you would allow me**

**Letting out my outburst of male chauvinism**

**Sometimes, you would act like you didn't know**

**Silently, giving me some space**

**All these, actually I've kept them silently in my heart**

**Please forgive me, for not knowing how to make you happy**

**Please forgive me, for not knowing how to listen to your heart**

**Thinking about the past, I've learned to make you feel more at ease**

**Don't be spiteful, don't act foolishly, don't give up**

**Please believe me that I will cherish you more**

**Please believe me that I will protect you**

**Our little love, it's my greatest luck**

**My beloved, you're all that I think about**

**Please believe, this is who I am**

**Please forgive me**

**Sorry, Sorry**

Without knowing it, tears fell down to her cheeks. Sasuke placed on her bed and took off the headphones, lying them on her dresser. He wiped away her tears and turned to leave.

**Please forgive me, for not knowing how to make you happy**

Sakura got up and hugged him tightly from behind, her hands were trembling as she clutched his shirt.

"Don't go!"

**Please forgive me, for not knowing how to listen to your heart**

Sasuke froze. He knew he shouldn't hurt her like this, but yet, he had to.

**Don't be spiteful, don't act foolishly, don't give up**

He turned around and kissed Sakura. The kiss was gentle, warm, and full of yearning. He broke the kiss and hugged her for what seemed like seconds, wishing he could stop time.

**Please believe me that I will cherish you more**

He loosened his grip, leaning to her ear and whispering,

"Sorry."

**Please believe me that I will protect you**

He slowly tearing himself away from her and walked away.

**My beloved, you're all that I think about**

She slumped to the floor and cried until the tears wouldn't fall anymore.

**Please believe, this is who I am**

"Why?" her voice echoed throughout her room. "WHY!"

**Please forgive me**

The endless dream that had stopped had begun once again.


End file.
